Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device that allows for less force for a motor by using a spring portion to push a transmission portion.
Background
With the development of the information society, demand for various displays is increasing. Responding to this demand, various displays such as LCDs (liquid crystal display devices), PDPs (plasma display panels), ELDs (electroluminescent displays), VFDs (vacuum fluorescent displays), etc., are being researched and used.
Among these displays, those using organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs) offer superior luminance and viewing angles compared to LCDs and can be made extremely thin because they work without a backlight.